In DE-A1-40 35 519 of the Applicant, it has already been proposed to equip a large manipulator with a remote-controllable brush head. The known large manipulator includes an articulated pole which is constructed of a plurality of extension arms which are mutually pivotable at their ends. The basic extension arm of which is mounted rotatably about a vertical axis on a bearing pedestal disposed on an underframe and the end extension arm includes a multiple joint which can be fitted with the brush head. From this publication, it is also known to assemble the brush rollers and their supporting bodies from three roller sections which can be axially separated from one another and are mounted, by means of mutually independent torque pickups, on a brush shaft. The brush shaft enables an adjustable alignment of the brush roller, relative to a surface to be worked, and according to the difference in the torques measured between the outer roller sections during the cleaning operation. With these measures, however, it is not yet possible, with certainty, to prevent damage to the surface to be cleaned.
The object of the invention is therefore to develop a brush head of the type defined in the introduction, which, in critical situations, enables an emergency cut-out of drive units so as to prevent damage to the surface to be cleaned.